


Your cover story could do with some work

by ONeillwith2ls



Series: Episode tags [7]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s02e09 Secrets, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls
Summary: Jacob should have flipped at Sam, after all her much older boss is just her type--Here's what we didn't see.In the episode before they go back to the mountain, after Jacob told Sam about his Cancer.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Jack O'Neill
Series: Episode tags [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652002
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	Your cover story could do with some work

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are not mine, they belong to Stargate.
> 
> MiniGoat I published! Thought I better put a bit more around it!

“Sam!” He called for her. Sam turned at the sound of her fathers voice. “Sammy.”

“Dad, not now.” She said in self defeat sitting on the bench behind her.  
“Look I need to talk to you, about your cover story.” Jacob told her.

Sam took a deep sigh “I don’t know what you mean.” She said flatly.  
Jacob shook his head “Not that one.” He said sitting beside her. “Sammy, I know.”

“Know?” Sam asked confused.

“I know why you don’t want to leave your job.” He said calmly. “Come home, and live with me, it’ll get you away from him.”

“Who?” she asked genuinely confused.

“I understand you’re concerned, but I am a two star general I can pull strings to make sure he doesn’t come near you again. I can protect you from a superior officer who is taking advantage.”

“What are you talking about?” She asked more confused then ever.

“I know you think O’Neill loves you—”

“ _What_?!” Sam exclaimed

“—but honey, trust me I know men like him—”

“—now hold on—”

“—he’s just like Jonas—”

“—Colonel O’Neill is _nothing_ like Jonas—”

“—its not too late for your career sweetheart, can’t you see you don’t have to advance your career _that_ way—you can do more then that—you don’t need to have sex with him to get ahead, no matter what he says--”

“You think we’re _sleeping_ together?!”

“Sam come on its obvious the way you look at him—”

“I am not _sleeping_ my way to the top!” she stood up tears again welling in her eyes “Is that what you think this is? Is that what you think of _me_?! You think I got the commendation as a bribe to keep me in the relationship?”

“Sammy—”

“And what do you think Uncle George just turns a blind eye to his _Goddaughter_ being taken advantage of like that, puts that man up for medals and commendations?”

“Samantha this was always your problem.”

“You know what—” she said standing up “Screw you.”

* * *

Sam walked in to Jack's hotel room her face still flushed from the fight with her father.

"Sam?" he asks her before she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

"Hhhmmm!" He sounded in her mouth before he pulled back "What the hell is going on?" He asks thinking there was something familiar about all this.

"My Dad thinks we're having sex! He thinks I'm sleeping my way to the top." She told him kissing him again.

"Hold on Sam!" He objected before she threw him on the bed.

"Dad's always right." She scoffed removing her jacket and starting on her shirt.

"And you're here to _prove_ that theory?"

"If I'm getting accused by him, I'm gonna have to live with the consequences anyway, I might as well actually get some satisfaction outta it." her shirt unbuttoned and on the floor she looked at him "So how do you like it?" 

"It?" He croaked.

"Yeah, sex, you and me, what do you like?" she asked him, she walked over to him and leaned over, his shirt was already untucked the formalities of the uniform striped, she captured his lips again to his surprise she could unbutton shirt buttons really fast. She mumbled something about how sexy it was he wore a vest then her hands started moving underneath it.

"Sam, Sam wait." he stopped her holding her hands in place. "You can't really want this." 

"Why not?" she asked him "Meaningless, good sex, why not?"

He chuckled "You don't seem like the meaningless sex type." he observed.

"Well maybe I am, you know--maybe I should be." he looked at her with concerned brown eyes trying to read her. 

"Have you ever had meaningless sex?" he asked her.

She took a heavy sigh and looked at him again "No." 

He smiled sadly and kissed her once, so gently on the lips "Sam, sex with you would never be meaningless." he held her beside him his head went into her shoulder and he held her closely. "and as much as I would love to--I mean _really_ love to have sex with you right here and now, I can't help but think that perhaps it would be for all the wrong reasons."

"Great," Sam muttered. "My type and perfect." She told him. 

He chuckled "I wouldn't call me that!" He quipped. 

"You are my type." she said miserably.

He almost laughed but with a restrained smile stroked her cheek until she looked at him "I meant perfect." she looked at him with sorry eyes "You really have some daddy issues don't you?" he asked her.

"You have no idea." she replied looking back into her lap.

"So don't you think that's part of the reason you're quite so willing to sleep with your much older boss."

"No, my dad sees you as my hot boss, because that's reason enough--apparently."

"God, I am so going to regret this--" he whispered. "Sam, you don't want this, let me go and talk to him."

"Talk to my dad?" she asked him.

"Sure, explain--" he started.

"That his daughter just made a pass at her commanding officer--oh god!" she said her head going in her hands "I'm going to jail!" 

Jack chuckled "That his daughter is a highly respected officer under my command, someone which if she went away would be sorely missed because of her expertise and quite frankly her dazzling personality." he shrugged and kissed her one last time "I promise not to bring you up on charges if you don't bring me up on charges." 

Sam snorted a small laugh. "Thank you, _sir_." she said buttoning up her shirt and standing. She turned to leave where he called to her "Oh and Captain--" he said to get to her attention, she turned to look at him "nice call on the push up bra--very nice!" 

She blushed a pretty pink before she whispered "I should be horrified."

* * *

Jack donned his full uniform again, there weren’t many women he’d do this for but Samantha Carter was her. For a two star general who could easily blend into the background he was easy to find. The bar downstairs was comfortable and quiet so when Jack ordered a beer Jacob saw and heard him.

“Sir.” Jack said with a nod.

“She told you.” Jacob cut to the chase.

Jack shrugged “In so many words.”

“She lets her heart rule her head.”

Jack took his beer and took a slip before he put it down in front of him “You want my honest opinion of your daughter?” he asked he took another sip of his beer “She’s brilliant. Her expertise is needed, her knowledge is irreplaceable, she’s works her ass off trying to impress when she could work half what she does and still be the best officer we have. She’s my best shot and my best officer and I thank god every day she’s there, she’s saved our collective butt more times then I can remember, and I am so lucky to have her on my team. She is invaluable, and don’t tell her this but the women is always right!”

“Who do you think you are? Robbing her of her future—”

“I don’t care what you think of me.” Jack said frankly. “But I won’t have her name tarred by her own father. Yes, your daughter is a beautiful _beautiful_ woman, any man would be lucky to have her and she deserves so much more then me.”

Jacob stared at him. “You’re _not_ sleeping with my daughter?”

“No, sir.” He admitted. “And she is _way_ out of my league.” Jacob swallowed. He prided himself to being able to read people well and this guy was not lying. What’s more disturbing considering he knew the type of men who had vague records like him, they normally didn’t have those kind of views of themselves.

There was silence as the two men carried on drinking for a few minutes before Jacob said “She gets it from her mother.” Jack looked up confused. “Always being right, her brains, her looks, all her mother.” Jacob chuckled “Her stubbornness she gets from me.”

“Well—thanks for that.” Jack said sarcastically.

Jacob sighed “You’re heading back to the Mountain tomorrow?”

“Yup.”

“For Deep Space Radar Telemetry?” Jacob asked. “What are you doing under that mountain?”

“We wish we could tell you more.” Jack told him honestly. “But Sam, she deserves every commendation, every promotion, hell more then, she can work!”

Jacob chuckled “Yeah she always has.” Jacob said proudly. “She’s very willing to please Jack, she’ll submit to anything—” Jacob looked to Jack with a worried expression. Jack tried his best not to let the image of Jacob’s daughter offering him _"Yeah, sex, you and me, what do **you** like?"_ then his own personal fantasy of how he liked **it**! God would she really—

“Jack?” Jacob asked.

“Yeah.” He replied feeling foolish for slipping to there.

“—take care of her. She’ll follow you anywhere.” Jacob repeated.

“Sam doesn’t need protecting.” Jack said a grin plastered to his face. “She’s kick ass.”

Jacob looked skeptically at Jack “In Deep Space Radar Telemetry?”

“Yeah.” Jack nodded.

“What do you know about Deep Space Radar Telemetry Jack?” Jacob asked him.

“Oh you know—quarks.” Jack tried.

“Quarks?” Jacob asked.

“Sure.” Jack nodded.

“You’re a terrible liar.” Jacob chuckled.


End file.
